Sapphire Heart Song
History A new Pony reviewer that has studied the analysis community ever since she had found Digibrony's review on Alicorn Princess Twilight, but didn't think much of it until the Antony C/Tommy Oliver (Or Brony Curious) collaboration of "A Canterlot Wedding." She had begun her research studying the points of reviewers and their styles ever since. Being on a Facebook Page, she had began to start up her once abandoned Deviantart Page in the summer of 2014 during a convention called "Colossalcon" in Sandusky Ohio. She then had started everything up from there, and her first upload in 2015 was a "Welcome to the show" Alternate ending where the Dazzlings won. She then uploaded again with a Rarity audition video for Dr. Wolf. She then discovered that maybe she should do videos more often, and started her first review. About the OC Sapphire Heart Song had gone through a few redesigns throughout the years before being finalized in the beginning of 2014. Originally the OC had an Ice Blue coat, pink eyeshadow, with a frost blue and light hydrangea mane back in late 2013. Sapphire now has a white coat with Ice/Sapphire Blue Hair, blue eyeshadow, and green eyes with a red heart cutie mark with a curved musical staff and a sapphire in the middle. The creator claims that the name comes from her birthstone/favorite gem, her "caring" personality and passion, and the personal background of others around her constantly telling her to go join choir. Comedy Influences and Styles Sapphire often likes to do observational comedy based on her experiences in the fandom, experiences with her personal life, and often likes to portray herself as that obsessed fangirl of other brony reviewers in order to over exaggerate a situation. She also tends to play in her dirty mind when it comes to the observations she sees in the show. As an explanation, she says, "I'm an immature teenager." Her fangirling also extends to her art work of other people in the bronalysis community. Mad Munchkin Dr. Wolf Lethal Aurora Mage Silver Quill Links Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Animechristy Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/pages/Sapphire-Heart-Song/447772522028390?ref=hl Deviantart: http://animechristy.deviantart.com/ Trivia * Before becoming a Brony, she was a huge pokemon, anime, cartoon and (used to be) sonic fan. * Her birthday is on the same day and year as "Pokemon Red and Blue" when the game was released in America. * If Sapphire had an element, it would be the element of Envy * First Pony Review: Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6,000 * Originally helped start a Facebook Page called "BP Night Lounge" until moving on to her own page. * Possibly a hipster. * She asked a question during Tyandaga's 1000 subscriber special specifically "If you were a pretty pretty unicorn, what kind of magic would you use?" * She uses Powerdirector 11 Pro opposed to the commonly used Sony Vegas * In the middle of video editing of the "Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000" review, Sapphire had discovered that Golden Fox had shared the same opinions as her. Instead of giving up, she asked him if it would be okay to use the video for the ending gag of the video. * Sapphire Heart Song's background is still in progress as the original plot was scrapped by the user for seeming "Mary Suish." * On her Birthday for 2 years in a row, the MLP episode "Party of One" aired on TV. She plans on doing a birthday review based on that episode. * Declared one of the Cutest ponies on the Rift. Gallery Sapphire.png bbbff_twilicorn_by_scourge707-d5ydw1c.png|Pointy Pony Sapphire Heart Song Fu.png beauty.png sapphire2.png sleeping_on_a_cloud_base_by_sarahs_adopts-d7tix6a.png 040.JPG Category:Female Category:Pegasus OC Category:Alphabetical